


Just a little love

by spiritousity (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Cafe AU, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Highschool AU, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), I Ship It, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Love, Soft Vaggie, charlastor - Freeform, cherrimoth, cute love, highschool love, huskerdust, sirackniss, softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spiritousity
Summary: Hazbin Hotel Cafe AUDISCLAIMER: this is NOT a human AU, they are still in their demon forms. Everyone just lives in a heaven and earth-like version of hell. AND YES they are in highschool. Also yes I ship all the ships in this au! If you don't like it, don't read it. Comments are moderated.Bolded = text messagesItalic = thoughtsword in "." = dialoque
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“Babe!” Charlie called, as she ran to Alastor in the hallway.

Alastor smirked and opened up his arms as Charlie rushed toward him.

“I thought you were still on vacation.” Alastor said as he held Charlie in his arms.

“We got back early. Had somethin’ to do with the family business.” Charlie replied.

“Well I’m happy you’re back, my Charlotte~.” Alastor smiled.

“Oh come on Al, I told you to call me Charlie!” Charlie blushed.

“Never. Charlotte is such a beautiful name!” Alastor set Charlie on the ground.

“Oh stop it, you know how to make a girl blush.” Charlie giggled.

“Well I would hope so, it’s my specialty.” Alastor grinned.

RING!

“Oh shoot, guess that's the bell.” Charlie sadly looked at Alastor.

“Yep. See you after class?” Alastor looked back at Charlie.

“Of course! But bend down first.” Charlie told him.

“I mean, ok.” Alastor bent down to Charlie’s height. Charlie got closer to Al’s face and kissed him all over his forehead and cheeks. Some of her red lipstick left a mark.

“Oh Charlie.” Alastor said, a bit flustered.

“Well I better be headin’ off to class now huh.”

“Yes I’ll see you soon darling.” Alastor got back up and headed to his locker.

_She’s adorable~_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Charlie skipped down the hallway happily to her locker. All she could do was smile.  _ Al is so amazing.  _ Charlie looked at her schedule and the time.  _ Okay time for physics with Mr.P.  _ She grabbed her textbooks and headed to the physics room, when she bumped into her friend Vaggie. 

“Oh hi Vaggs!” Charlie said cheerfully.

“Hey Charlie.” Vaggie replied as she looked up from her phone.

“Who ya textin’?” Charlie asked as she looked down at the screen.

“No one!” Vaggie quietly yelled as she snatched the phone away from Charlie’s view.

Charlie didn’t think much of it and just shrugged. 

“Are you ready for our physics exam today?” Vaggie asked, changing the topic.

“Heck yeah! I spent all night taking notes and going over the study guide.” Charlie responded enthusiastically.

“All night? Aren’t you tired?” Vaggie looked at Charlie concerned.

“Nope! I feel charged up and ready to go!” Charlie exclaimed in her usual energetic and poppy manner.

Charlie hopped back down the hall, back on her path to the physics room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vaggie shook her head as Charlie galloped away, and swung her backpack over her shoulder. She shut her locker and headed to physics. Vaggie was walking when she bumped into Angel.

“Oh hey toots!” Angel looked over his shoulder at Vaggie.

“Hey Angel! Sorry I ran into you.” Vaggie apologized.

“It’s alright. Ya seem a bit distracted though.” Angel questioned.

“Says the one who’s on his phone.” Vaggie gestured to what he had in his hands.

“Oh hush, at least I aint runnin’ into people!” Angel bent down to be directly in front of Vaggie’s face.

“At least I don’t have a crush on a guy.” Vaggie retorted.

“Hey that’s offensive!” Angel exclaimed.

“That’s the point dumbass.” Vaggie glared at him.

She walked away from Angel and headed back on her path to physics. She walked into the room where she saw Charlie in the front row, with all of her supplies neatly placed out on the desk. Vaggie shook her head and smiled. Vaggie walked over to her usual seat in the back of the room, where she could easily get away with being on her hellphone. She dropped her backpack onto the ground next to her and plopped herself into the desk seat, and opened up her texting app.

Vaggie

**Hey Cherri**

Cherri Bomb

**Hi hi how ya doin’?**

Vaggie

**I’m doin’ fine. You?**

Cherri bomb

**Good. Stupid science class though.**

Vaggie

**Yeah I’m in physics right now. We even have an exam today.**

Cherri Bomb

**Oof, my science exam isn’t till’ next week.**

Vaggie

**Lucky asshole**

Cherri Bomb

**Not that much lucky, weeks pass by fast these days.**

Vaggie

**Yeah it kinda feels that doesn’t it?**

Cherri Bomb

**It does. Well I’ll have to go, see you soon!~**

Vaggie smiled, and felt herself blush a little. 

Vaggie

**See you soon~**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie passed her physics exam with flying colors and a smile. Mr.P was able to put in her grades right away because as always, she aced it. Charlie happily hopped away to her awaiting boyfriend’s locker. 

“Hey Al.” Charlie said as she walked into Alastor’s inviting arms.

Alastor held her tight in his arms, soft enough to not crush her fragile and tiny frame.

“Hello my dear.” He replied with his never disappearing grin.

“While I was in class I developed more ideas for our project.” Alastor set her down as she grabbed a clipboard with sketches and notes on it from her handbag.

“What has that adorable and intelligent brain come up with this time?” Alastor asked with a wink.

Charlie blushed at his comment and her smile grew brighter, with her eyes shining. Such the tiniest little words could make someone’s day.

“Well, I thought instead of having it being a day to day thing, it could be a stay in and check out when they have been rehabilitated. Like a hotel of some sorts.” Charlie explained.

“Interesting indeed! We will need quite some funding in order for that to happen my dear.” Alastor replied with a brush of his hair.

“I did think about that, and was thinking once we got some basic funding we could pitch the idea to those in  _ higher class? _ ” Charlie proposed.

Alastor hummed in reply to Charlie’s proposition.

“Well sweetheart it is quite the idea! And for those in ‘ _ higher class _ ’ who did you have in mind.” Alastor questioned in response.

“My father was one I had in mind. He obviously knows about our project and the basics of it, but eventually maybe we could turn to him for funding?” Charlie reckoned.

“Your father is definitely what you could call someone of  _ higher class _ . Of course he is a man of money, which is why you get to live such a luxurious life my princess!” Alastor added.

Charlie once again blushed in her boyfriend’s remarks.  _ He always is goin’ to make me blush.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is also so short i dont have many ideas right now. Also i think im going to start having to do each chapter on a different doc because i had to copy the whole google doc in order to paste it here 😅


End file.
